Talk:Chara/@comment-27559354-20160225135517/@comment-28097832-20160331130147
Mariewolf 94 ok so I know you said this like a month ago but I couldn’t stop thinking about it so I’m gonna butt in for a moment. Okay, so first of all let’s examine what Chara says at the end of the genocide route: “At first, I was so confused. Our and my plan had failed, hadn’t it? Why was I brought back to life? YOU. With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong.” So let’s break this into parts. 1: “Why was I brought back to life? YOU.” Chara isn’t talking to Frisk here, they’re talking to YOU, the player, directly. You are never Frisk or Chara, this proves it when you name “Frisk” at the beginning of the game. It’s to trick you into thinking you’re Frisk during your first playthrough, and then tricking you again into thinking you’re Chara. If you were Chara, why would they be speaking directly to you? To further prove this, when you open the game after a true pacifist ending, Flowey talks to you directly, urging you not to reset, saying “Let Frisk be happy.”. You’re not Frisk, nor are you Chara. You are the player - you are your own entity entirely. 2: “With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong.” We all know Frisk has a canon name and an (albeit vague) personality, so they wouldn’t be the one running around committing genocide. Their name is never even revealed in any route other than pacifist. That’s because you possess Frisk, show Chara that killing monsters is okay, and then Chara possesses you. When you play a genocide run, like 80% of it is grinding. It takes a lot of patients - a lot of determination. And you know what you’re doing - what you’re trying to accomplish. Chara just finishes what you started, because you taught them that this was okay. That’s why it takes so long to start a genocide route, because it probably took Chara watching you empty the ruins before they thought murder was okay and possessed you so they could try it for themself. This is why Chara says “together” and “we”. Because they wouldn’t have gotten this far without you. Now, let me tell you about one of my favorite theories. The theory is that Chara is the narrator during true pacifist. And there’s even evidence that supports this! During the genocide run, looking into mirrors prompts these texts “It’s me.” and “It’s me, Chara.” But during true pacifist, the texts are different. They instead say “It’s you!” and “After everything, it’s still you.” and “Still just you, Frisk.” Now, Toby Fox seems like a very meticulous person, so this doesn’t seem like a coincidence. And how else would Frisk know about the monsters they fight? How would they know that Napstablook doesn’t have a sense of humor, or that Vulkin thinks its lava can heal people? That’s because Chara told them! And there’s also another very interesting theory, and it’s that Chara’s soul is what powers the core, and it also supports the Narrator Chara theory. I’m not going to get into it, but here’s the link to it. I highly suggest checking it out, it’s very interesting! As for Chara’s actions when they were alive. I personally think they were a troubled (possibly abused) kid who wanted to die, so they climbed Mt. Ebott to kill themself. But, as luck would have it, they fell into the Underground and were adopted by the Dreemurrs. I think they loved their new family and were trouble by the fact that they were trapped underground. Why else would someone knit a sweater as a gift? That shit is hard! I also think Chara poisoning Asgore was an accident. How would a child of debatable age know buttercups are poisonous? I didn’t even know until I played Undertale! I also think Chara laughing when they poisoned Asgore was them not knowing how to react, but I think it planted the idea of suicide by buttercups in their mind. Also, monster digestive systems seem to work differently than humans, so Chara probably thought that their death wouldn’t be that bad. HOH BOY, here’s a link to buttercup poisoning symptoms. There’s no pictures, but it’s not pretty. I don’t think Chara would’ve killed themself that way if they knew what they were getting themself into. What a disgusting and painful way to die! Also, if Chara was really that demented from the beginning, why didn’t they kill Asgore, Toriel, and/or Asriel? We’ve seen how easy it is for someone with enough determination to just destroy monsters, so why didn’t they? I don’t think Chara even knew they would have split control with Asriel when he absorbed their soul. But, I strongly believe that Chara wanted to do what Asgore told Frisk his plan was: destroy humanity and let monsters roam the earth in peace. We also don’t know what age or how mature Chara is - they could be 5 or 16 for all we know. Personally, I headcanon Chara as 13, but that’s just me. They sure have a large vocabulary, though. I also think Asriel saying how Chara wasn’t the best person was him realizing that Chara wasn’t as perfect as he originally thought. Because it definitely seemed like he idolized Chara. I think most monsters did, in fact. Chara was seen as this huge symbol of hope until they died, after all. Just kill Flowey during a neutral route and then reset/reload your save, spare Asgore during his fight, and Asgore will mention that Frisk’s eyes shine with the same hope Chara’s did! Asgore even kills himself for Frisk, because they reminded him of Chara. What I’m saying is, yes, Chara did some messed up things. But like all the characters in Undertale, no one is purely evil. Heck, even Flowey got redemption. So why can’t Chara? I really don’t believe that Chara was a sociopath who only thought about murder. I think they’re a deeply flawed character, and the only one that never got a shot at redemption. You just have to remember that nothing in Undertale is ever that black-and-white. Anyways, that’s just what I think. We really don’t know anything about Chara, so everything is just left up to speculation. Which is fun! I actually really enjoy seeing people’s theories and thoughts on things.